


Jizzberry cocktails

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, One Night Stands, well not really because we all know they would just date after, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Can I have a jizzberry?” she asked, taking a full three seconds to realise her mistake before she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.His eyes widened for a moment before his face split into a massive grin and he barked out a laugh. Sansa covered her face in her hands, yet she could feel him lean on the bar beside her.“Ginberry! I meant, can I have a Ginberry? Please.”“Do you want a salt rim with that?” he questioned, barely able to keep his voice steady with holding back his amusement.





	Jizzberry cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how my friends do it but every time we're out together someone, somewhere, has a sexual slip of the tongue. I owe them about half my fic ideas tbh lol

“The barman is totally checking you out,” Mya whispered in her ear, practically draping herself over Sansa in her attempt to be heard over the music.

Despite her best efforts, Sansa’s eyes drifted to the bar but the man in question had been distracted by a customer. Still, it gave Sansa her own chance to admire the view. The dark curls that begged to have fingers running through them, the glasses that made him look a thousand times hotter and the beard, which she couldn’t help but imagine scraping against her skin.

His eyes flickered up suddenly, catching her gaze. He had looked so sullen earlier when they had first arrived but now, his lips curled a tiny little bit before he looked away again.

“Go and talk to him,” Mya urged, nudging her shoulder for good measure.

“No,” Sansa responded quickly, shaking her head to further her point.

“Come on, you deserve to flirt a little,” her friend said. “What’s the harm in flirting? You’re single, remember?”

How could she forget? She had dumped Harry months ago but had never really thought about dating again. She had needed time to get over the heartache and she had battled with her confidence after all that drama. But, then, she supposed that just proved Mya’s point. She _should_ flirt with him. He was interested, clearly. And it made her feel good about herself to know he was looking at her as much as she was looking at him.

“What should I say?” she asked, biting her lip with sudden shyness.

Mya shrugged. “Go and ask for a drink, ask him what he does when he isn’t here.”

Sansa huffed, trying to build the courage inside of her for a moment. She watched him glance at her again, the bar now clear and she took that as her sign to finish her drink and saunter up to the bar.

“I’m going to order a cocktail,” she decided, reaching for the menu. “The Ginberry one.”

Mya looked over her shoulder, making a sound of interest as she read the ingredients.

“Sophisticated,” her friend teased before giving her a little, encouraging nudge. “Now go and get hot barman’s number already!”

Sansa rolled her eyes but slid out of her chair nonetheless. He looked up at her instantly, watching her approach and his half smile was back, giving her the confidence to give him her brightest one in return as she placed her purse in front of her on the bar.

“What would you like?” he asked, the deep northern voice making her shiver. She fluttered her eyelashes for good measure although she reckoned that Mya was right, he was interested regardless.

“Can I have a jizzberry?” she asked, taking a full three seconds to realise her mistake before she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

His eyes widened for a moment before his face split into a massive grin and he barked out a laugh. Sansa covered her face in her hands, yet she could feel him lean on the bar beside her.

“Ginberry! I meant, can I have a Ginberry? Please.”

“Do you want a salt rim with that?” he questioned, barely able to keep his voice steady with holding back his amusement.

“Oh, shhh!” she muttered, peeking at him through her fingers and feeling the heat on her hands. Seeing him continue to smirk, she mustered all her seductive powers and dropped her hands. “I’ll just lick it all up, real slow.”

His eyes darkened and dropped to her lips as she smirked back at him, watching his throat bob. She placed a hand on her cheek and regarded him victoriously.

“I’m Sansa by the way.”

“Jon.”

“What time do you get off, Jon?” she purred, watching him shake his head for a moment and bite his lip to stop from chuckling again.

“So, you’re the teasing type huh?” he responded eventually looking at her with an almost disapproving look, though his smile told her that he must like her attitude.

She shrugged, reaching into her purse for the pen she always kept on her and scribbling down her number on the coaster in front of her. She slid it across the bar, tapping the pen suggestively against her mouth as she smirked.

“Call me later and I’ll show you how just how much of a tease I can be.”

***

“ _Fuck_!” Jon growled as his back collided with the door, slamming it shut with a harsh echo.

Sansa moaned in agreement as her mouth collided with his once more, the few seconds of separation between opening the door and stepping inside her apartment proving to be far too long to be away from that tempting mouth.

Jon’s hands clutched around her, pulling her flush against him as they continued to kiss and Sansa reached for the button of his jeans, popping it open and smirking against his mouth as he groaned softly with anticipation.

“You don’t…” he began as she dropped to her knees.

“I want to,” she insisted, giving him a determined look as she pulled at his jeans and then his boxers.

“ _Oh_!” Jon gasped, his head falling back against the door with a light thud as Sansa swirled her tongue around the tip of his newly exposed cock.

“Just as well I didn’t have that drink,” she murmured, grinning as her breath against him only seemed to make him whimper more. “I’d be well over my salt allowance.”

“How?” Jon managed to choke out, brow creased in confusion and with the effort of holding back.

Sansa smirked, sliding her tongue slowly over his whole length and pressing it against the slit once more before she pulled away again, letting Jon groan with frustration.

“Well, I did tell you I was going to tease,” she quipped before she finally parted her lips to cover the head of his cock.

“Urgh. Fuck!” Jon moaned, his hands instinctively burying in her hair but then he seemed to think better of it and moved to place them against the door.

“It’s okay,” she said quickly, pulling away from him and offering him a sly grin. “You’ll be wanting to later when I’m making you beg.”

“Enjoy it while you can,” he retorted, hissing as she descended on him once more. “I’ll, _urgh_ , return, _mmm_ , the favour.”

He cursed as she pulled off of him again, looking up at him with a challenging eyebrow.

“You think you can make me scream with just your tongue?” she asked.

“No,” Jon sighed and she knew she shouldn’t have been disappointed really, no man ever had been bothered enough to eat her out. “I _know_ I can.”

She blinked up at him for a second, before her gaze flickered down to his cock once more and she bit her lip in thought.

“You know,” she said slowly, grinning up at him. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“On?” Jon prompted, panic clear in his voice as though he expected her to tell him to leave.

“On teasing you,” she declared simply, shrugging as though she had announced she was going to change her shoes. “I think I’ll just suck you off now and then you can eat me out.”

“Deal!” he groaned.

To her surprise, and even more surprising disappointment, he grabbed her shoulders to halt her returning her mouth to him. She sat back on her ankles and regarded him curiously as he licked his lips, a sudden nervousness radiating from him.

"One condition though," he stated, swallowing slightly as he looked at her, vulnerable. "We eat out another time. Like, a date."

Sansa smiled, already picturing her sister's dropped jaw when she told her the story of how she met this new partner.

"Deal."


End file.
